Rainy Day Rescue
by AmixMizuno
Summary: During a rainy day, Usagi falls and twists her ankle. Mamoru comes to her aid. Fluff.


_**A/N:**_ _Finally back in the writing game! I'm still working on Weekend Getaway and Girl Next Door, but this fluff piece was just dying to come out! Hope you enjoy!_

It was the middle of June and as forecasted, it was raining. Mamoru walked down the street towards his apartment, umbrella in hand, and enjoyed the afternoon downpour. He loved the feeling of the rain. As if it was wiping the slate clean again and the calm after the storm was the world starting over. He only had a block left until his home when he had noticed a familiar pair of odangos running across the road a few blocks down from him. _What in the world is she doing out without an umbrella?_

He heard a yelp and saw her footing falter. She bounced awkwardly and dropped like a sack of potatoes. He waited for her usual wail, but heard nothing. _No whiny childish outcry?_ He chuckled to himself. _Maybe she only does it when she knows people are watching._ He started to jog down the abandoned road towards her and noticed that she was silently crying and rubbing her left ankle. His joking demeanor dropped once he noticed her in pain.

Usagi had just finished battling that blasted Youma when the rain had started. _Crap. The rain wasn't supposed to start until later this evening and, of course, I don't have my umbrella. Ugh. Why did the Youma have to attack so far away from home?_

Usagi quickly de-transformed in an alley after saying her farewells to her Senshi and started to book it home. At least the rain was warm, Usagi thought as she felt her clothing become drenched with the summer storm. She didn't mind the run. She actually looked forward to the journey home after a battle because it gave her time to think over the events and piece it together on the Negaverse's next move. She believed they had an end game and were just building up to it, so she knew that her and her Senshi needed to be ready. She took her leadership position very seriously and would hate if something happened to one of her friends because of her lack of preparedness.

Lost in thought, Usagi missed a step going from the sidewalk to the street while crossing the road and it caused her to correct herself awkwardly. She overcorrected and caused her left ankle to contort while hitting the ground. Hard. She cried out as she fell and knew she couldn't walk on it the minute it happened because of how severe the pain was. _Ugh! How pathetic can you get, Usagi?_

Rubbing the injured ankle, Usagi started to cry, both from pain and disappointment that she was still a klutzy young girl even though she was destined to save and rule the world. _When are you going to grow up and become the Princess you're meant to be, Usagi?_ She bit her lip and continued to cry.

Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps behind her. Alarmed, she turned suddenly and came face to face with a very concerned Mamoru.

"Are you okay?"

Usagi sighed. _Why him?_

"I'm fine, baka. Now go away."

Mamoru crouched down to her level and brought the umbrella over the both of them. He looked at her challengingly. "If you're fine, then let me see you walk. If you can, then I'll go away."

Annoyed, Usagi retorted. "FINE!" and got up swiftly. So swiftly, in fact, that the pain in her ankle made her yelp involuntarily and collapse onto the ground once more.

Without hesitation, Mamoru scooped up the injured Usagi and began to carry her towards his apartment.

Stunned, Usagi could only look at him wide eyed.

Mamoru caught her gaze and smirked. "I'm not leaving you broken and out in the rain, Odango."

The smirk brought her out of her frozen state and her automatic sarcastic response chimed in.

"Oh so you're resorting to kidnapping me then?"

He chuckled. "Would you rather be left out in the road and crawl home?"

Usagi bit down on her lips out of frustration and quietly responded, "no…"

They continued down the block and turned into the entrance of Mamoru's apartment building.

The doorman held open the door for them and asked if he should send for a doctor. Mamoru responded that there was no need as he carried the blonde to the elevator. They got onto the elevator and Usagi looked up at him. "Why can't we send for a doctor? I'm in pain!" Mamoru shook his head as the elevator doors closed. "Because, Odango, I _am_ a doctor."

Once in Mamoru's apartment, he set Usagi on his couch and abruptly walked to his bedroom. Confused, Usagi just sat there, cold and fully aware that she was getting his couch incredibly wet.

Mamoru came out of his room and went into the bathroom with pieces of clothing. Then he briskly walked over to Usagi, picked her up once more and set her on the edge of the bathtub. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at her caringly. "You let me know if this hurts." He gently took off her shoes and socks. Usagi winced slightly in pain when he was handling the left ankle, but he went so slowly that the pain was minor. Mamoru then looked up at her and sighed. "Do you think you can get undressed and dressed into these dry clothes without my help?"

Usagi's eyes widened and her fiery personality immediately came through. "Yes! Hentai!"

Mamoru looked at her, slightly offended. "I'm trying to help you, Odango. Not cop a feel."

Usagi's face reddened. Whenever she became uncomfortable, she often said things she didn't mean. She knew Mamoru was helping her and to be honest, she was amazed by how kindly and delicately he had been treating her and her ankle. His bedside manner was definitely top rate. She looked down to the tiles of the bathroom in shame. "Gomen. I can dress myself."

Taken slightly aback by her apology, he set the dry clothes closer to her and walked out, closing the door behind him. He put on a pot of tea to boil and placed a towel over the part of the couch Usagi had briefly sat on. A few minute had passed and just when he had started to wonder if she was doing ok, he heard a yelp, a bang, and an 'ow' from the bathroom. He sighed and rubbed his forehead while walking up to the bathroom door. "You ok in there?"

Usagi had lost her footing while trying to get her skirt off and slipped on the wet drops that had hit the floor. On the way down, she hit her head on the cabinet. "Yeah, I may need a pack of ice though."

"Yeah we'll elevate that ankle and put some ice on it when you get out."

"No, I mean for my head."

Mamoru shook his head and opened the door.

Usagi screamed the minute he opened it. "Get out! I'm not dressed!"

He pulled the door back closed and yelled through it.

"You're going to kill yourself in here without my help!"

"Ughhhh! Why did it have to be you?!"

He chuckled and knocked with his knuckle. "C'mon, Odango. I promise I won't bite."

He heard Usagi let out a large sigh. "Fine."

Mamoru slowly opened the door to see an image that he had never dreamed of seeing. Usagi's pale slender legs were so fair that it was almost breathtaking. His eyes slowly rose up to the delicate pink pair of panties she was wearing and up to the wet white school top that was plastered to her skin giving him the ability to see her matching pink bra underneath. The only thing that took away the perfect image of beauty for Mamoru was the disgruntled expression across Usagi's face. "You done looking, you Hentai?"

Mamoru briefly shut his eyes and shook his head. "Let's just get you taken care of so you can go on your way."

Mamoru offered Usagi a hand to help her up while desperately trying not to look down.

He felt Usagi take it and struggle to pull herself up. He heard a squeak and felt her grab both his arms and fall onto him. "This isn't going to work with the floor soaking wet!"

Mamoru sighed and opened the cabinet across from him. He pulled down a towel, shook it open, and dropped it onto the floor. "There."

Usagi put both her feet onto it. "Thank you."

With Usagi still holding onto him, Mamoru grabbed the basketball shorts he pulled out for her and held them out for her to step into. One foot at a time, Usagi steadily got into the shorts and Mamoru sat her down on the toilet lid.

The tea kettle started to whistle. "I trust you can change your top without injuring yourself."

Usagi's face was red and she nodded quickly.

Mamoru left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, while Usagi sat there unsure how to feel about Mamoru seeing her in her underwear.

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair, "Gods, why did I have to go out for a midday stroll in the rain?"

Mamoru poured two cups of jasmine tea and placed them on the coffee table in front of his couch. He paced for a few moments and then sat nervously on his sofa. _Why am I so anxious? This is odango here. Loud, obnoxious, childish, and whiny odango…..with the longest pair of legs I've ever seen….and those pink….NO No. Stop_ it _Chiba._ He quickly shook his head to try to erase the images of a half-naked Usagi lying on his bathroom floor. He reached for his cup of tea just as the bathroom door opened.

The sight of Usagi almost made him knock the teacup over. He gasped so quickly that he lost his breath and almost gagged on the quick inhale that followed after. Usagi practically drowned in Mamoru's clothing. The basketball shorts came down to her shins and the t-shirt collar almost fully revealed her left shoulder revealing that she had decided to keep her bra on.

His frozen state was jolted back to life once Usagi attempted to limp towards him. "Oh, let me help you."

He swiftly walked over to Usagi and helped her to the couch. She sat on top of the towel that was soaking up the wet part of the sofa she had drenched earlier. Mamoru handed her the tea.

Usagi took it and blew lightly on the surface. "Shouldn't we elevate my ankle?"

Mamoru gently nodded. "We will. I want to get you warm first. Here, hold onto your tea and lean back against this pillow." Mamoru handed her the pillow and while standing from his seat on the couch, carefully placed her ankle onto the end of the couch where he had been sitting.

"Leave your ankle there; I'll get you an ice pack."

"Two." Usagi brought on of her hands to her head.

Mamoru chuckled lightly. "Two ice packs."


End file.
